The invention is particularly applicable for use with filler wire for arc welding of the type provided on spools or reels and used for automatic or semi-automatic arc welding processes. Indeed, the invention is most applicable for use with filler wire sold in large spools or reels and used for robotic, automatic welding and it will be described with particular reference to this specific type of filler wire used for mass production; however, it should be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and can be used to predict and/or determine the quality of the filler wire and to future operating characteristics of a filler wire. The invention uses predictive or indirect testing procedure for filler wire.
When employing robotic welding equipment for mass producing repetitive welds, the manufacturing facility obtains filler wire normally having a low carbon content and supplied to the manufacturing facility in large coils or reels. The reels are loaded onto the welding machine, which welding machine has been set to a preselected wire feed speed, applied voltage levels and other process parameters. At the end of a reel, a replacement reel of filler wire is loaded onto the machine. In some instances, the end of the wire on the first reel is spliced to the beginning of the wire on the second reel. In this manner, the mass produced repetitive welding operations are performed continuously and economically to reduce the cost of the product being manufactured. This high production arc welding procedure requires a consistent filler wire and, more for cosmetic purposes, the filler wire should create a low amount of spatter, or no spatter, during the welding process. The requirements of consistency and low spatter are universal requirements for mass producing welds of the type employing filler wire in an arc welding process. If the filler wire is not consistent, the subsequent reels of wire require readjustment of the speed and electrical characteristics of the welding machine. Consequently, if the filler wire is not consistent from reel-to-reel for day-after-day, the filler wire is generally considered unacceptable and does not command commercial allegiance. Not only must the wire from reel-to-reel be consistent, it should be capable of welding without spatter. There is a need to test filler wire to assure consistency before used in mass production procedures.